FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 ---- Frozenstream hissed, not daring to look over the cliff, of which Emberwish claimed to have seen Frostleaf's dead, unmoving body. Turning to the gray-and-ginger she-cat, he shook his head slowly. "I have no idea..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Scared out of her mind, Emberwish shook, pressing against Frozenstream. "But.. who's going to teach Mintpaw!? She just became an apprentice, and she has so much to learn!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream gasped, realizing that Emberwish was right. "I have no idea - there's not exactly a third medicine cat, is there?" me replied. "Oh dear... Frostleaf's death will put this Clan in a state of vulnerability..." His breaths came out in shocked gasps after this. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) "N-no.." Emberwish yowled. "This can't be happening, she can't be dead!" Wailing, Emberwish felt pain ebb through her. Mintpaw is going to be so upset.. How is she going to get through this!? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head mournfully. Meanwhile, back at camp, Bluestream was keeping one eye on the medicine den while he gazed around, otherwise bored. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot glanced over the edge. "Frozenstream, you know how she liked Hiddenshade? I saw him walking out with Copperdusk to his nine lives ceremony. She must have been so angry that she did this." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage watched the patrol leave, his claws digging in the ground from the pain in his leg. (He's got an infection 'Silverstar' 19:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish silently mourned for Frostleaf and dipped her head. "I can't believe she would do something like this!" She yowled, pain inside of her dark blue gaze. "Didn't she think about Mintpaw before she killed herself!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:51, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang sat in camp, bored out of his mind. Sighing, he spotted Cardinalblaze from a distance, and walked over to her. "Hey, you ok?" '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 20:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze kept her eyes closed and head lowered. "...Not at all..."'Silverstar' 20:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Should we take the patrol back to camp now?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang flattened his ears and gazed at Cardinalblaze comfortingly. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry.." He murmered, lowering his head. Perking his ears, he looked at her again, trying to look more cheery this time. "Hey, on the bright side, Stormrage is now deputy," He stoppted talking once he thought about Birchstar. ''Oh.. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'''Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 20:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head slowly. "Only because his father ''died...''I'd rather him not be deputy and have his father still be alive..."'Silverstar' 20:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream snorted. "She knew that she couldn't love as a medicine cat," he pointed out. "If that was the reason... she made the wrong one." The white tom shook his head again, before adding: "Shall we go back, and let the Clan know?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) "We're going to have to." Swiftfoot sighed. Sky gasped as Falconheart woke up. "Sky...?" She seemed to lean to one side, eventually sitting so she had her right side on the ground. "Falconheart…? Are you…gaining weight?" He sighed and crouched beside her. She shifted away uncomfortably. "Umm...well, I don't know what's going on." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I have a really weird motive that Falcon's expecting, but then again I'm doubting it xD) Silverfeather moped around camp, while Bluestream sighed as he saw his sister doing nothing. ''She likes having something to do... or she hates it. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (My lips are sealed!) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:16, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted painfully before resting his head on his paws, feeling rather ill.Silverstar 23:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I have a theory with Falconheart) Emberwish took her patrol back to camp, still shocked about what Frostleaf had done. Mintpaw, scenting her sister, raced out of the medicine den, her gaze full of worry and confusion. "Well? Did you find her??" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I'm not surprised) Falconheart searched Sky's gaze, fearful over her body - and whatever was wrong with her. Sky sighed. "I still don't know, Falconheart. Have you felt anything…unusual recently?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Why...do I....Feel this way...? Stormrage's eyes slowly closed until he went limp.Silverstar 23:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (xD She's probably preggers with Sky's kits <3) Flattening her ears, Emberwish sat down and pulled her younger sister towards her with her tail. Feeling emotional pain stabb at her stomache, she took in a deep breath. "Yes.. we.. we did." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Not saying anything until someone can guess it in rp!) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw let out a low growl and kept her position. "Well??" Emberwish let out a sigh. "She.. s-she's... dead.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I already know) Cardinalblaze's eyes widened as they settled on her limp son. "...Stomrage...?"Silverstar 23:57, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Startled, Mintpaw backed away, her eyes full of fear. "W-what? N-no.. she.. she can't be!" The Medicine Cat apprentice lowered her head and pressed it into her sisters fur, only to let out a sharp cry through clenched teeth. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, it's to fix that little thing Whiskers c:) Sky sighed. "Well, there's only one explanation for this. Falconheart..." He glanced up with a grin on his face. "You're expecting my kits!" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "Stormrage, no....!" Cardinalblaze raced to her limp son's side, touching her muzzle to his pelt.Silverstar 00:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream's head was lowered as he tasted the air. "Hiddenshade - " maybe Hiddenstar now, Frozenstream added in his mind - "and Copperdusk aren't back yet," he murmured. "Looks like they'll be news for our new leader when we get back..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:09, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish pressed against her sister, her ears flattened. I wish I didn''t have to tell her.. ''"I-I'm sorry, but.. it's true." Mintpaw felt pain rumble inside her. How did FlameClan expect her to be a medicine cat when she was barely trained!? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw glanced around and her eyes locked on Stormrage. She bounded over to Cardinalblaze and Stormrage. "S-Stormrage!!!" Her voice shook. "W-w-wake up!!!" She stuttered. Her whole body was trembling with fear for her friend.Icyclaw11 02:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream padded forward slowly, leaving Emberwish and Mintpaw alone. "Were you - able to retrieve the body?" he mewed, his voice cracking at the thought that the two medicine cats were gone... and now, only Mintpaw was left. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot's voice shook. "N-no. She committed suicide." Outside of camp, Sky started jumping around. "My kits! My awesome kits! You're expecting my kits!" Falconheart looked unimpressed. "Uh, there's nothing special about an expectant queen, Sky." The tom paused in front of her, crouching and meowing, "That may be the way it is to you, but not to me, since it's you, and only you." He leaped over her and purred. "These are our kits…our own kits, only a few moons away from joining the world!" Falconheart groaned and pushed herself up, growling, "Yeah, it's kits, big deal!" She turned her back to Sky and walked off, leaving him to gape his mouth open in response. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 03:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears, her gaze revealing pain. "N-no.." Mintpaw shook in terror, feared by the thought if her mentor's death. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Sky x3) Bluestream nodded slowly, before retreating back again. Silverfeather, who had heard the conversation, flicked one ear, not really worrying. We still have Mintpaw, at least... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (isn't he just the funniest tom ever? xD) Faconheart sighed and continued away from her kits' father. I wonder how the Clan will react to this...It's just kits, big deal. She walked inside camp, sighing again as she found a spot of sunlight. She sunned herself for a moment, not caring whether anyone saw her or not. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nudged Stormrage again, her eyes revealing great worry. "P-Please son, don't be dead! Where's Frostleaf?!"Silverstar 16:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart spotted Cardinalblaze and ran over, fear taking over her annoyance at Sky. "N-No!" She turned to Cardinalblaze quickly. "What's wrong with him...?" Turning away, she yowled Sky's name into the bushes, of which he burst out of. "Yes, my sweetheart?" Suddenly spotting Stormrage, he leaped into action, sprinting to grab herbs for the deputy. Falconheart sighed. "Take care of him. Now!" she hissed when he came back. "Yes, sweetie." She narrowed her eyes at his words. "And I'm not your sweetheart, sweetie, or honey, you narrow-minded tom." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Trembling, Emberwish walked over to her mother. "Mom... Frostleaf is.. d-dead.." She murmered, silently mourning for the medicine cat. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "If there's any time we need Frostleaf, it's now!" Falconheart nervously watched Sky treat Stormrage. "Stormrage is hurt, Birchtail is dead, and now…" She shuffled her paws. "Now...now I'm expecting kits…" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 20:06, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw trembled with fear. "Frostleaf!!! Frostleaf!!!" She called frantically. "Help!!!" She ran over to Stormrage, skidding to a halt next to Cardinalblaze. "Wh-what happened?" She was trembling so much, her voice was shaking. "He's got to be okay! He's got to!"Icyclaw11 21:59, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at all of the cats yowling for Frostleaf. "Everyone, calm yourself!" I never knew it would be this bad if she had died.. '' "Frostleaf.. c-can't... she can no longer.. help any of you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Lol Icy…Skypaw just practically threw Falconheart away from Stormrage xD) Falconheart sighed. ''Is nobody intrested in my kits?!? She groaned at Sky, summoning him in an instant. "Yes, sweetie?" She growled slightly. "Just treat Stormrage; nobody seems to be intrested in my kits right now." She walked up to Emberwish, whispering, "I need to talk to you and your mother in private; this is important." (We gotta hurry this up tbh) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Oopsie daisies. x3) Skypaw took a step back. She was shaking alot now. What to do... What to do...??? She was thinking hard, trying to remember a few herbs her mom had taught her. She was thinking hard. Very hard. "Someone help him then!!!" She yyelped'Icyclaw11' 23:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hearing the cats willing for a medicine cat, Bluestream got suddenly very annoyed, and lashed his tail. "Are any of you guys even listening to what Emberwish has been saying?" he hissed loudly. Frozenstream stared, wide-eyed, at his son, at his sudden outburst. "Frostleaf is dead!" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at the crowd of terrified cats and gazed at Mintpaw. Only she can fix this.. but she doesn't have a clue of what to do! StarClan help her, please!! ''Mintpaw growled at the turmoil in the camp, and swished his tail around to indicate silence. Emberwish, startled, turned around to see Falconheart beisde her. "Are you kidding? Right now? There's a Medicine Cat crisis going on!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:26, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "No, there's no crisis." Falconheart sighed and shuffled her paws. "There's someone else - Sky." She watched him as he mixed herbs to treat Stormrage's infection. "He saved my life twice." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "Open your eyes!" Emberwish growled, all of the stress and pain finally getting to her. "There is! We have no medicine cat, the whole Clan is panicing, and Mintpaw obviously can't do anything!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "''There is no crisis!" Falconheart's eyes narrowed and her claws unsheathed. "We have a cat that knows herbs here! He's working on saving Stormrage's life! He can teach Mintpaw! Open your eyes and look at your brother!" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather padded over to Emberwish and Falconheart, to try and resolve the argument the two she-cats were bickering over. For once, the gray-and-white she-cat was actually serious about something. "I admit there is a crisis," she mewed calmly to both cats. "Sky may be able to do something - but he's a rogue, and not a member of our Clan. Mintpaw is the only medicine cat we have left." She then turned to Falconheart. "Don't make a big deal of this, okay?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish growled and lunged towards Falconheart. "You think I don't see that? Sky may be able to help him, but what about Mintpaw!? Doesn't anyone care about her and her future???" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:43, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh, don't... Silverfeather thought helplessly as Emberwish lunged towards Falconheart. "Get - off - each - other -" she grunted, trying to separate the two warriors from each other. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) A massive, black-and-silver Tom stepped into camp, taking in a deep breath. "Enough!Silverstar 23:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (that's Hiddenstar right?) Copperdusk followed Hiddenstar, her eyes round as she stood behind her leader. Silverfeather immediately ceased trying to sort out Emberwish and Falconheart, and looked up: Bluestream and Frozenstream leaned against one another, while Solombra continued to mull around the back of the camp, her ears flicking up as she heard her new leader calling. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hiddenstar..." Falconheart cast an angered glare at Emberwish, growling, "Sky can teach her. You're uninterested in my kits, so I guess you don't care whether I die or not." She turned her gaze away, avoiding Emberwish's eyes. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "I said enough! Both of you, walk away, now! StarClan chose Mintpaw, therefore, they will teach her. No arguments!" Hiddenstar ordered in a sharp tone, clearly showing that the topic w as closed and not open for discussion or argument.Silverstar 00:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk wondered why Emberwish and Falconheart had decided to argue in the first place. Has something happened while Hiddenstar were off, while he was getting his nine lives...? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart gave Emberwish one last angry glare before walking off, whispering insults under her breath. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:10, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gazed up at Hiddenstar, her head shaking slowly. "Hiddenstar...Frostleaf's dead, as you can see, and Stormrage...He may be as well..."Silverstar 00:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk heard Cardinalblaze, and gasped, shocked. Meanwhile, Bluestream and Silverfeather retreated off together, the two siblings muttering darkly about medicine cats and Sky. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar flattened his ears as he gazed at his deputy. "...I...." He really didn't know what to do, only StarClan could help the poor Stormrage. Oh Sagenose, please help him and Mintpaw...Silverstar 00:41, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream watched Bluestream and Silverfeather move away, before he sighted Solombra in the distance, and he went to join his sister. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish blinked in confusion at her leader's harsh tone, but still felt a pang of envy inside of her. He's with Copperdusk now, and I'm in no position to interfere with that. ''Mintpaw looked up at Hiddenstar with round, blank, blind eyes. "How in StarClan can I be a Medicine Cat if I haven't even had any training!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) "I can't ''believe that Frostleaf decided to do that," Bluestream muttered to Silverfeather, the blue-gray tom's tail lashing. "Especially when she just got Mintpaw to train..." Meanwhile, Solombra sighted her brother coming in her direction. "Oh hi, Frozenstream..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:02, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (OOO PLAN :D) Emberwish stayed completely silent, and depressdily through her tail around her mother before burrying her face into her fur. Oh StarClan.. what more can you take from our family?? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang looked at Cardinalblaze with disappointment. ''It's like their family has been broughten a curse from StarClan! '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 02:00, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish silently trudged out of camp, her dark blue gaze dull. StarClan has taken everything from us! Thanks to them, Mintpaw won't be able to fullfill her destiny!!! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey," Frozenstream mewed coolly to Solombra. Copperdusk watched Emberwish trudge out of camp, the gray-and-ginger she-cat looking miserable - was she still grieving for Birchtail? - before turning her attention back to Hiddenstar. Meanwhile, Silverfeather nodded ruefully. "Yeah..." she sighed. "If I just gotten an apprentice, I wouldn't have done that. But surely there would be a reason behind it?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, now I am kinda offended, Sky is RIGHT THERE. He can train Mintpaw. No more crisis. Also guys, please try to post within the next few hours, as I'm leaving at 11am to go to my camp and I have to pack) Falconheart, wandering back into the territory, nervously wondered about Burn. She paused and gasped as she found herself on a narrow ledge leading to a small drop. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (No, it's already been planned and stated in chat that she will be trained by Sagenose, proving that Starclan chose her and that it is her destiny.) Sagenose appeared in Mintpaw's blindness, the mottled Tom giving her a smile. "Hey kiddo, need a paw?"'Silverstar' 11:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (Even so, it's not like he can't help for now.) Falconheart tensed as a growl emerged from behind her. ''Fox! Her fear quickly battling out her instincts, she shot over the edge of the ledge, landing face-down on the ground. O-Ow...My stomach hurts so badly...(>:D) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream shrugged, and then added: "I think I heard rumors from Emberwish on the matter..." Meanwhile, Copperdusk was still standing, frozen, near Hiddenstar. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (True, but the plan is to have Sagenose train her) Mintpaw blinked blankly. "Uhh, huh? Who are you??" She blinked in confusion, her tail tucked beneath her in not only fear, but worry. Meanwhile, Emberwish stomped out of camp. (this is a good time for mother-daughter time ;D) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (got permission to borrow Streamwing, Icestorm and Swiftfoot while Stormver's off, so yeah) Streamwing was still feeling slightly dizzy and ill from trying to save Silverpaw - Silver''feather'' now, and the blue-gray she-cat was with Swiftfoot as they shared a squirrel together. Meanwhile, Icestorm wandered out of camp. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:34, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hesitantly rising to her paws, Cardinalblaze departed after her daughter, her mind drifting from Emberwish to Stormrage. Both needed her right now, but Stormrage was in StarClan's paws... "Sweetie? Are you alright?"---- Hiddenstar let out a heavy sigh, his tail tip twitching before he turned to Copperdusk, his green gaze softening for the molly. "...I'm in need of a hunt..."Silverstar 01:38, July 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I wasn't on earlier, guys.. My power braker flipped and I had no internet .-.) Emberwish flattened her ears. "What do you think? StarClan has taken everything ''from us!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk jumped as she heard Hiddenstar, and she turned to him, relaxing a bit. Hiddenstar's voice seemed to calm her every time she heard it, and it made her forget about the troubles that the Clan was facing at that moment. "Hmm, a hunting trip?" she mewed, presuming that she heard her leader - and love interest - correctly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze frowned. "Emberwish, they gave us everything. They gave us life...If it wasn't for them, Birchstar would've have gotten his nine lives, we wouldn't have met and had you, and I wouldn't be alive."----Hiddenstar let out a pleased purr. "Yep!"'Silverstar' 01:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) "True," Emberwish growled, her head low. "But they also took everything from us! Birchstar is dead, Scarletflame is gone, and Stormrage can barely move! You said it yourself, StarClan doesn't care about us!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC Cardinalblaze narrowed her blue eyes sharply. "...I never said that. When they took them, they took them for a reason, Emberwish. You should be thankful, if it wasn't for StarClan, the Dark Forest would've killed us all ''long ago."Silverstar 01:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) (ooo, Cardinal should reveal that she's a reincarnated leader :D) Emberwish growled and stomped off, only to be stopped and fall to the ground. She quickly got up, yowling and no longer feeling herself. (Possessing time ;D) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:58, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk padded up to Hiddenstar. "So... can I come with you?" she mewed cautiously, hoping that Hiddenstar wouldn't say no. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:13, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw, still sitting near Stormrage's limp body sobbed silently. Please... Please StarClan... Don't let him go... He's my only friend... After Birchstar died... ''she half-prayed, half-sobbed. She started grooming her friend's pelt sadly She lifted a paw and brang it to Stormrage's heart. Was that a faint beat she felt, thrumming inside of him?'Icyclaw11' 03:56, July 14, 2015 (UTC) (Aww <3 That's so sweet) Emberwish suddenly froze, feeling an earthquake rumble inside of her. Snarling, she ran off to find Stormrage, claws unsheathed. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 04:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC) "You all right?" Swiftfoot asked Streamwing, the black-and-white she-cat's blue eyes round. Silverfeather shuffled her paws along the ground as she faced Bluestream. "I didn't hear any rumors - what are they?" Frozenstream had a quick talk with Solombra, before joining Streamwing and Swiftfoot. "Hey..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 07:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish spotted Stormrage and grinned, continuing forward. She kept a low position, and soon stood in front of her brother with unsheathed claws and a smug look. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:06, July 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Streamwing sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish grinned, the real body of herself shaking inside of her. ''Get out!!!! ''Emberwish lurched forward, and leaped onto Stormrage and began slashing and clawing at him. ''Birchstar will pay for all that he has done to me! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Aww. Thanks. =3. Yeah. Skypaw likes Stormrage alot though idk what's gonna happen in her future. =3))Skypaw, startled by Emberwish's sudden attack stood stunned for a moment. She lurched forward, leaping on Emberwish and tearing her off of Stormrage. "Get off!!!" She screeched in fury. She scratched strongly at Emberwish's shoulder. "What's gotten into you, Emberwish?"'Icyclaw11' 02:35, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot looked unconvinced, before she turned to Frozenstream. "Hi," she sighed. Meanwhile, Bluestream sighed, and shuffled his paws nervously. "She said... that it was probably because... Hiddenstar realized that he liked Copperdusk... and they starting hanging out together. Frostleaf got jealous, and..." The blue-gray tom's voice trailed off. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:19, July 16, 2015 (UTC) (Omg thanks Icy I think you just saved me.. time for a few of your cats to witness, Whiskers ;)) Emberwish shook in fear before yowling and falling to the ground. She wouldn't let Falconstripe take control of her. Growling, she flipped over, only to fall unconcious for a few moments. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 05:26, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Solombra skuled around, her gaze resting on Stormrage and Emberwish. ''What?! she thought, when she saw Emberwish swiping at the deputy. I thought only DarkClan warriors did - that sort of -'' She had to stop thinking about her old Clan after that - it brought back too much. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:23, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage, still ill with his infection and stuck in a coma, remained still. Meanwhile, Cardinalblaze puffed out her fur, not knowing what to do.'Silverstar' 21:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) (I'm coming REALLY close to being super inactive, guys..) Emberwish dizzily rose to her paws, only to feel sick for a few moments. Looking at her brothers scarred body, she widened her eyes in terror. ''What happened? What did I do!? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) (why?) Solombra moved away, feeling uncomfortable, while Icestorm pranced around FlameClan territory. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, the only reason this place is dying a bit is that two users are on vacation, and Blaze just returned, so things will start to pick up again...I've been working, but have two days off (but then I work four days in a row)) Hiddenstar headed out of camp with Copperdusk, the new leader's eyes bright.'Silverstar' 19:17, July 17, 2015 (UTC) (..I know. But I have a huge book report due on the first day of school, and I haven't even started it. And if I don't, I can't get on my computer or anything) Emberwish backed away from her brother, looking at the many scars on the pelt. Lifting her paw, she saw small visions of blood overlap them. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:22, July 17, 2015 (UTC) (You're welcome. :3)"Emberwish? Do you realize what you just did?" Skypaw asked in an angry tone. She didn't wait for Emberwish to reply. "You just attacked your ''brother. What got into you? A DarkForest soul?" She was angry but her anger died down as she realized Emberwish would never ''attack her brother. She was frightened of what Emberwish might do next. "Are you alright, Emberwish?" she asked, once she was calm again.'Icyclaw11''' 19:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan